


Seatbelt Safety

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [6]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen, sometimes on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seatbelt Safety

**Author's Note:**

> *for reference: Kakyoin - 703, Joseph - 102, Jotaro - 503, Avdol - 603, Polnareff - 903, Giorno - D05, Diego - D07

Sherry didn't think she could feel any happier.

"Jean Pierre that was incredible!"

Jean tilted his head a bit trying to hide the obvious grin that had crept onto his face, though his chest puffed out a bit when he spoke.

"Well it was between this or a boxing match and you've never really been a blood and bruises kind of girl."

                Sherry laughed. "Do you think I could do those kinds of things one day?"

"Of course," Jean replied without a hint of hesitation. "You wouldn't be the first Polnareff to make it big on the stage, ballet is in our blood!"

"Really?" Sherry's eyes seemed to gleam at the thought and Jean loved to see his little sister so worked up in enthusiasm. Instantly, she stopped on the sidewalk going up onto the pads of her feet and extending her arms in mock tribute to the women they had seen earlier that night.

Jean laughed and returned his attention to the busy sidewalk in front of him."Pretty good, but practice at home or at Bella's studio, not in the middle of the sidewalk."

Sherry dropped back down with a light giggle and sprinted the few steps her brother had put between them, bumping shoulders when she caught up.

"Today really was incredible." She repeated, though her voice had taken on a strange note. "I'm really happy..."

Jean shifted beside her. "But...?"

Sherry shook her head. " No buts, I just... I think mama would have _loved_ to see it."

A feeling like an electric zap jolted its way to Jean's core and he looked at his sister wide eyed, lips already opening to release an apology that died halfway. She didn't look upset. A sadness had wetted the gleam of her eyes but other than that her small smile still stood poised on her lips. Had they not been in the middle of down town Paris Jean would have lost all composure and begun sobbing onto his sister, but instead he blinked away the tears that had begun to threaten the calmness of this moment and took a deep sigh.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." He said before taking off in a light jog toward the crosswalk.

Startled but not exactly surprised Sherry was quick to sprint after him.

"Jean!"

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder Jean smiled wide. "Gonna have to go faster than that or I'm getting all your birthday cake when we get home!"

The earlier tension having all but vanished Sherry laughed as she weaved between a couple as Jean nearly toppled an elderly woman. Putting all her strength into her legs Sherry passed her brother, a look of triumph on her face as her feet hit asphalt. She glanced back at him.

"Is that the fastest you can-"

From the corner of her eye she saw a blinding light. The wind was knocked out of her, her feet left the ground. She was so glad that she got to see how beautiful Paris looked at night.  

__

" _903!_ "

Momentarily jostled from the haze engulfing his mind 903 had no time to bite the switch in his back molar. Metal collided with his gut and he heard a terrible crunching noise resonate within him as he and the car went barreling backwards to collide with the concrete wall of the airport. 603 felt his stomach drop and looked back to the gold clad boy now advancing toward them. D05 sauntered forward, his posture remarkably lax for someone who had just thrown a car clean through the air.

"It would be in your best interest now, I believe, for you to give up."

603 could feel 102's body tense up beside him.

_Mr. Joestar do we have a plan?_ 603 thought desperately.

102 tried to weigh his options. To his right there was no sign of movement from where 903 and the damaged car now sat and far to his left 503 and D07 were already engaged in combat, very one sided combat it seemed as D07's fist once again connected to 503. However as neither he nor 603 possessed the model 5's advanced strength 102 doubted they could even do that well.

_Well?_

"Well?" D05 cocked his head with a self assured smile.

"Well..." 102 looked to the ground in what D05 knew to be defeat. "Now you're going to say, 'I see you now know how hopeless it is to go against them.'"

"I see you now know how hopeless it is to go against them." D05 stopped and 102 looked up to meet his gaze dead on. He was grinning.

A deadweight settled on D05's shoulders and he looked up to be met with another grin before 903's added weight successfully knocked him off balance. Clicking his back teeth together 903 narrowly avoided the flames that hit D05 head on, propelling him backward.

"Didn't you get crushed?" 603 asked as smoke poured from his mouth, though his light tone didn't escape 903.

"Yeah and it hurt like a motherfucker!" 903 said motioning to the bloody tears in his uniform. "Where's 503?"

As if to answer him a loud explosion rocked the airport. The three whirled around to be met with the sight of 503 quickly running from the fiery wreck that used to be a plane.

"Looks like he's using plan B." 102 remarked.

A soft moan caught their attention and they looked back to see D05 slowly rising back to his feet before turning back to 503 and following suit.

 

 

703 got up from his sitting position next to the Star Platinum with an obliviously calm expression on his face.

"So mission successful?"

903 shared a look with 603 who was currently lending his shoulder to a half conscious 503.

"Not... exactly."

703's expression immediately turned worried, the still healing scars on his eyes somewhat marring the expression.

"What happened?" He asked flatly. "Is everyone here?"

"Here and accounted for, and that's even after Jotaro one v one'd a D." 102 gave 503 a slap on the back that may have been just a touch too hard for the groan he made.

"The D models were there?" 703's voice rose an octave. "All of them?"

"Just the two." 603 said obviously trying to calm the other. "The prototype and his group didn't seem to be anywhere near or they would have stopped us when we were running."

"Why didn't you call me?" 703 asked, the question directed toward 102 though he faced the other way. "I could have-"

"Could have what? You can't see anything!" At the expression 703 made 102 cleared his throat. "We can't let you get anymore hurt than you already are. Until we find Holly you need to just..."

"Not die." 503 finished.

Unlatching himself from 603, 503 cracked his neck.

603 gently touched his back. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a car," His eyes went to 903. "Which is ironic considering..."

"Oh shut up." 903 said, his smile having turned more into a grimace.

"Both of you shut up and get to the med bay." 102 said jerking his thumb toward the Star Platinum's open hatch. "Avdol and I are going to do a quick once around to make sure no one followed us."

Surprisingly 503 was the one to bring it up on their way to the med bay.

"You froze up." It wasn't a question, it wasn't accusing. Just like everything else he said it was infuriatingly nonchalant.

"I guess." 903 replied. "I mean, anyone'd be surprised if a guy half your size chucked a car at you."

"That's why?"

904 wasn't even trying to hide the grimace anymore. "That's what I just said."

503 nodded.

"Why're you even so curious? It's not like you."

"'Cuz freezing up like that isn't like you."

903 clenched his fist before releasing with a sigh. "I guess it was just too familiar, I'm not a big fan of headlights being aimed at me these days. Can we leave it for now?"

503 looked at him and 903 swore he could see a glimpse of... something cross his face.

"For now."

__

Even Jotaro was surprised at how irritated he was getting.

"What's the point of this when you're not even going to be here?"

Jotaro heard an annoyed sigh come from the driver's seat but he couldn't even begin to give a shit. It wasn't like he wanted to be plucked from his comfy house in Tokyo to drive through the darkened streets of Cairo, but when his grandfather had showed up his mother had all but pushed him out the door. Said grandfather was now putting on his hat and carefully taking the key out of the ignition.

"Oh stop whining it'll just be a few minutes, half an hour tops. And remember to _stay in the car_."

Jotaro did _not_ whine, the mere accusation sending a scowl onto his face.

"Tch, whatever. Bonding vacation my ass."

Jotaro stared hard at the dashboard to avoid whatever look Joseph was giving him. The driver's door slammed shut and Jotaro was alone. He had never thought of himself as an antsy person however the longer he sat there the more his hands began to jitter. Quickly he wove his fingers together and gave his knuckles a good crack. It was just waiting, he could do waiting, he was always agonizing over how much he hated his hovering relatives so why was he fretting over the absence of one of his most obnoxious relations?

A minute passed.

An hour passed.

Impatiently Jotaro tapped his knee against the door, his head pressed against the cool glass of his its window. Jotaro stared out the glass at the shadowed houses that surrounded him; big, stone, and incredibly old. There had been no movement from the one Joseph had gone into. But Jotaro wasn't worried. Jotaro didn't worry. Pushing his hat down over his eyes he began doing the counting thing his mom had taught him where he went down from 100 in his head. _100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 9-_

The door slammed open and Jotaro let out an undignified squawk. Having a short battle with his hat to get it back up over his eyes he heard the ignition start and the force of the car jerking forward threw him back against his seat. Finally releasing himself from his hat Jotaro tried to focus on what was happening. Joseph was back in the car, he was driving. He was also covered in scratches, his dripping blood shimmering against the passing houselights.

"G-Gramps what's going on?"

Josephs hands curled painfully around the wheel, his knuckles going white.

"Jotaro I need you to stay calm." This did nothing to improve Jotaro's current state of calm. "Look out the window and tell me if here's anyone following us."

As they swerved into an alley Jotaro craned his neck painfully to get a view. In the alley without the houses light or the cars headlights Jotaro saw nothing but growing shadows.

"No I-I don't see another car I-"

The car lurched to a stop and Jotaro paled. White hands were reaching from the shadows, their long nailed fingers sinking into the metal of the car's rear.

"...wrryyy......"

The car was propelled forward out of the alley, the hood folding like paper as it impacted with the street. Doing a spectacular flip forward the newly bought vehicle was nothing but bent metal by the time it came skidding to a stop upside down. Hanging by his seatbelt Jotaro watched his blood drip down his own limp arms, more terrified of how powerless he felt than of his growing numbness.


End file.
